Etunaz
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The fight with the Reaper-Beast drew the attention of far more than just HIM. Now Little Boy Death will discover more than he could have ever imagined. Allies and enemies alike will reveal themselves to Junior as he learns more about the world he was aborted into. Xovers, and some OC children of characters. Possible Junior/Harem.


Etunaz

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: The fight with the Reaper-Beast drew the attention of far more than just HIM. Now Little Boy Death will discover more than he could have ever imagined. Allies and enemies alike will reveal themselves to Junior as he learns more about the world he was aborted into. Xovers, and some OC children of various characters. Possible Harem.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

The universe was a big place. Bigger than most could even imagine. The same is true for the UnderRealm, not to be confused with the Underworld. The Underworld, and Hell for that matter, is merely a part of the collective, linked, and possibly infinite mass referred to as UnderRealm. The UnderRealm had always been home to far more than just the typical monsters like ghosts, reapers, demons, and devils. And while the Underworld was ruled by such creatures, not even the human Queen Mandy could take absolute control over the entire UnderRealm. It was believed that not even all the powers of the Underworld and Hell combined could grant one absolute dominion over these once-divided lands...

**Unknown Location**

"You summoned me, My Queen?" A voice asked needlessly, his voice dripping with sadistic glee.

"General, it's been a long time," The Queen acknowledged, looking him over for the first time in years, "I see you're doing well since the last battle."

The tall and lanky being feigned hurt as he grabbed his chest, "You wound me, Madam! To think that the great General Doom would be hindered by such filthy demon-beasts!" He said dramatically.

The Queen rolled her eyes in fond annoyance, "Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed either," She commented, "I take it you know about the situation in Halloween Town?" She asked, getting to business.

"Milady, we may not be working as organized or closely as we were all those years ago, but I still keep tabs on our old enemies. Especially the Bitch Queen," He answered, narrowing his ruby eyes at the end, before shaking it off, "But yes, I know of it. The boy was kidnapped by three children, almost dissected by that piece of garbage for a boogieman-"

"I haven't found many of those that aren't pieces of garbage," The Queen quipped.

"Agreed. Now, as I was saying- was rescued by his half-sister, said half-sister was killed by a robot pumpkin and gave him her powers via her eye, the angel-stink 'Redeemer' showed up and took her soul, the 'Nergal-Beast' took over, and the Grim Family is now facing 'another' soul-devouring god-class beast," The General finished with a chuckle.

"Yes, that is all true, but I don't think even you know of Kare's involvement," The Queen commented with a smirk as the general blinked.

"Kare? You mean that lobster-clawed former-cross-dresser-and-now-pimp-wannabe of a red-monkey that everyone calls HIM?" The General asked, looking annoyed. The queen bit back a laugh, but nodded all the same, "Do I even want to know how he is involved?"

"Considering the mission I have for you, yes. Clockwork, being the old manipulator he is, is in the process of sending the Soul of Grim Junior off to find his sister's, which has been taken prisoner by, you guessed it, Kare and his daughter to the land of Tainted Souls," The Queen explained with a smug look for knowing more than him.

"...I'm guessing Kare thinks he can use her soul to control the Reaper-Beast," The General theorized, "What do you want me to do then? Go destroy this abomination that sprung up under the Bitch's nose?" He guessed, resting his right hand on the pommel of his sheathed sword on his belt.

"No, nothing so obvious. I want you to go watch after the boy's soul," She said with a smirk.

"...What's this really about, Shadow Queen?" General Doom asked with suspicious and curious narrowed eyes.

"IT started to wake up during the fight," She explained simply, getting wide eyes from the leader of the armies.

He didn't say anything for a while before chuckling, almost laughing full belly, "Well, that certainly was shorter than I expected," he said, clearly enjoying this news, before sighing. "His Darkship would be most displeased though," He said, causing her to nod somberly.

"We couldn't stop this if we wanted. All we can do now is help the boy along the path. He'd want us to do that at least," she rationalized.

The general's smirk returned at that, "Right you are, Milady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission," he said, spinning on his heel and marching out, the red trench coat flowing dramatically as he did.

"General!" The queen called, making him pause, "The horn?" she asked, her tone completely serious now.

"Working on it. This little fiasco in Halloween Town might actually be useful for that, if the Angel-stink is still involved," The General answered before leaving without another word.

The Queen sighed once the man was gone. Nearly twelve years since Fallana Etunaz...

**Halloween Town-Graveyard**

A figure in a dirty and torn brown cloak made his way through the graveyard of Halloween Town, looking at the giant pumpkin-monster in the town proper, fighting some force there. It was only because of that distraction that no one noticed him walking on the unwound Spiral Hill, coming from the woods. A green, hairy arm came up and stroked his chin in interest, "Looks like old Jack and his town of scare-folk have gotten themselves into more trouble than usual," A sly and thoughtful voice mused. He perked up as he heard a dog bark behind him, a bit farther back in the forest, "Yes, we're going to help them! I may not be particularly happy with old Plump King, but I'm not abo-" he started, only to stop as the dog barked again, "Oh, Mandy too? Well, that settles it then! I haven't seen little Mandilina for nearly a decade!" he said with a grin under his hood, "Come on Max! This is no time to wend when we got a town to defend!" he commanded in a barking tone, getting a loud and snapping bark in agreement before they saw the creature go down, "If we don't miss the party! Double time it!"

**In the Reaper-Beast**

Deep within the belly of the now-downed Reaper-Beast, the Nergal-beast held the spirit of its new _master _firmly in the teeth of the disfigured form of its old mistress. Though it was free and had power over the boy, it was bound by its own limitations. A Nergal-beast needed a host soul to survive long term and it could not pass itself to another. Only its host could do that of their own free will. So, for now, it could not devour its _master _until it had enough souls to sustain itself without a host-soul.

It need only time. For Junior's will, weak from the death of his sister, could not be reawakened on its own. What was unknown to the Nergal-beast, the three beings arguing below, and even Junior himself was that never had he been truly alone.

In his spiritual slumber, the young reaper strained his ears as he heard something. It was like...hissing, a loud wind, and something...cracking,_** 'Get up, Little Reaper! Much to do, we have!'**_ A sing-song voice called encouragingly in his ear, sounding childish yet demented, _**'Awake, Dauthuz-Sunuz! Awake for our families! Awake for our sister!' **_It yelled louder, the noises thundering in his ears,_** 'Awake for Ourself!'**_ It called in finality and triumph as Junior finally opened his eyes.

**"Intruders! Stay away from this boy! He is ours! Yes!"** The Nergal-beast yelled as Grim, Clockwork, and Nergal all looked up at it for the first time.

"To heck with that!" Junior yelled to everyone's surprise as he tried to rip himself out of the clutches of the disfigured form of his sister's corpse.

**"What?! How!?"** The Nergal yelled as it tried to wrap tighter around the soul, only for it to let out a scream of pure agony as Junior bit into one of its tentacles out of desperation and anger.

"Get your slimy tentacles off me boy!" Grim yelled, now out of his shock as he jumped up to slice off the appendages holding Junior and grabbed his son.

"Dad! You have NO idea how happy I am to see you!" Junior yelled as he hugged his father happily who returned it with one arm, holding his scythe at the ready.

"I think we need to save the reunion for later," Nergal said nervously as tentacles started to appear everywhere.

"The Beast is waking up! We need to get out of here fast!" Clockwork informed urgently.

_'...Who's the old pant-less guy?'_ Junior thought in confusion, even more confused when the ghost turned into a young boy for no apparent reason.

"Can't you just stop time or something? We could have all de time we need to just walk outta here!" Grim suggested quickly.

"This creature is more powerful than I thought. It's disrupting my powers. I cannot manipulate time from here," Clockwork explained, tapping his staff with his finger, now in his prime.

"WHAT!? Your powers are endless! What gives witchoo, Mon?" Grim asked, clearly in shock and anger over that statement,

_'Manipulate time? Endless?...I feel like I've missed something important now,'_ Junior thought as his brain tried to process that one.

"Terrific! Now don't you wish we never had that argument?" Nergal Senior asked, staring worryingly at the tentacles.

"Oh shuddup fer once!" Grim snapped at the demon as he sat Junior down on his feet so he could deal with the tentacles.

_'Nergal? But...if he's here, that means we're...in my mind?'_ Junior mentally realized in shock as his father started to slice at the appendages, _'But...if this is my mind...,' _He wondered curiously.

"You can't keep this up forever, Grim! I know of a way out. Follow me!" Nergal Senior informed, already walking in the direction of the portal, ready to run the moment the others started to follow him.

"Why should we-" Grim started, only to blink as all of the tentacles tensed up, twitching as if they were having a seizure, "What da fook...?" He asked, looking to his other two surprised companions, Nergal Senior shrugging in a clueless manner.

"I. Don't. Think. I. Can. Keep. This. Up," Junior said through gritted teeth as he held up his hands, one eye closed in concentration.

"Junior, you did that?" Grim asked as the others blinked.

"Don't. Just. Stand. There," The young reaper gritted out, "Run already!" He snapped as they shook off their stunned expression and took off, Clockwork grabbing Junior before Grim could. The Ghost of Time held him so he could look over his shoulder and hopefully keep those tentacles held back better.

"Just hang in there, Son! We're almost out!" Grim assured as he saw the strained look on his son's face and what he assumed was a green portal up ahead.

"Good...," Junior whispered, almost unable to help anymore.

"Best of luck, Clockwork. Hope to see you soon, Junior!" Nergal Senior called encouragingly as they ran pass him.

"Thank you for all the help!" Clockwork yelled back just before he was in the portal, Junior waving weakly.

"I'll see you around, Grim," Nergal said evenly as the Reaper ran by.

"You bet yer ass you will!" The Grim Reaper responded, getting in one last snap at the demon before he jumped though.

The demon from the center of the earth looked over its shoulder as the Nergal-beast appeared behind him, still using the corpse of his granddaughter for a body, **"You helped them escape! You'll pay for this, Grandpa! Yes!" It **screeched, the voice weaker than it would have liked. The beast had no idea why, but it felt more exhausted now than it did just a while ago...maybe it just needed more souls now that Junior was gone? Yeah, probably...

Nergal, however, wasn't paying much heed to the threat. He was far more interested in a bite mark on one of the tentacles. Almost invisible against the dark void background, he could see a faint wisp of blackness coming off of the bite, _'So, it's beginning already...,'_ He thought grimly, _'I hope you're ready for it, Junior...I doubt the rest of us will be.'_

**Halloween Town**

"Wait a minute, Max," The cloaked figure called as he and his dog stood in an alley a few blocks away from the fight, "I think this ghost guy might actually have it-" He started, only to stare blankly as the now conscious and reformed Reaper-Beast used a ghostly wail against the ghost named Dan, "-under control. So much for that then. Come on then Max! Before Mandy's tikes are forced to become the youngest rulers in the Underworld!" He said, not sure if even the Queen of the Underworld could handle this thing.

**"And yes, at last, it's time to feed!" **The Reaper-Beast exclaimed as it raised its scythe-arm to kill the powerful ghost and eat his soul. It let loose a roar as its arm was blasted off...and its eyes were slashed by something black and fast...

"Nergal Junior? And what is that thing?" Grim asked, looking at the large and strange bat-like creature that slashed at the abomination with its apparently sharp wings. The reaper-beast tried to grab it, but the bat-thing dove around with great speed and agility.

Mandy and Jack blinked as they both faintly heard something, "Wait a minute...I know that voice," Mandy said, smirking lightly as she turned to look behind her, Jack and Grim following suit

"Unka poddy pah pah, unka poddy oompah!" The figure chanted as he rode on his wagon, pulled by his dog...his nine and half foot tall dog that was covered in spiked armor.

"Oh no, not him," Jack whined with a groan, wiping his boney hand over his skeleton face in despair, even as the bat kept slashing at the beast.

"Unka unka unka unka lunka," The man continued as his dog stopped in front of the group, the bat slashing even deeper now.

"What is he doin here?" Grim asked in surprise, "Mandy, did you call him?" He asked.

"No, and I didn't called Nergal Junior either," Mandy answered candidly as said demon began firing at the monster again, having figured out who was here as well.

"Eebzin troika foldimaldo oom pom tosk!" The being finished as he removed the hood while the 'bat' raced to his head and formed into a unibrow over his yellow eyeballs, "Hey, Plump King! Wonderful night for eyebrows, eh?" He asked with a sly grin from atop his wagon.

"How many times am I going to have to ask you not to call me that, Grinch?" Jack asked evenly, clearly annoyed with the green and hairy being's presence.

Grinch just shrugged and looked at the rest, "Grim...you gain weight?" He asked, turning to Mandy before the skeleton could register that one, "Long time no see, Little Mandilina! How goes the family?" He asked teasingly.

"Not bad, just having to deal with the fact that my daughter is dead and going to heaven, and my son may indirectly end all the afterlives," Mandy said dryly, not minding the cynical being's presence and attitude as much as Jack did.

"So, not much different than what you dealt with when you were ten." Grinch summarized as he got a blank glare from her for the joke, Grim suppressing a smirk. "Looks like you could use some help though," He observed, seeing Nergal Junior barely keeping the monster occupied.

Jack looked blankly at his brother and sister-in-law, "Do I have to?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes," Grim and Mandy answered in sync, knowing that they needed all help they could get for this battle.

Jack sighed and turned to Grinch, "Fine...do your stuff," He said with a lazy and relunctent wave.

Grinch just rolled his eyes and snapped his finger, magically unhooking Max from the wagon, "Sick'em, Max!" The Grinch commanded, the dog barking in a loud snarl as it sprinted off to the giant monster.

"You're not worried about him getting eaten?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha! You insult me, Mandilina! I still have Max devour-proofed from back during the UnderWar!" He answered with a smirk, "So, while Max has his fun, anyone want to give me a rundown of what exactly we're dealing with here?" He inquired, looking expectantly between Mandy, Grim, Jack, and the currently-silent Pain.

**In the Land of Tainted Souls**

"Can't believe that pant-less kook left me here! He couldda at least told me what de fook I'm supposed to be doin," Junior grumbled as he tried to walk through the blizzard. He blinked when his own words registered, "And now I'm randomly talking with dad's accent. Great," he mumbled bitterly. "What am I supposed to do here anyway?" He asked himself, not yet noticing a familiar angel standing not too far behind him.

_**'The Angiluz-Skitaz is here,'**_ Junior heard in his head again, causing him to turn around in search of the voice.

"You," Redeemer said evenly, right in the boy's face, scaring the un-life out of him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Junior asked snippily as he caught his breath, glaring at the angel that took his sister from him.

What neither the Angel nor Reaper noticed was yet another figure. Far back, probably unnoticeable with the thick snow, was a red cloaked figure with red eyes. On the red cloak was a large black symbol: A triangle that had two antenna-like marks on top of it and a circle inside it, "So, that's Prince Grim Junior?" He asked before smirking, "Well, as the human-monkeys always say-Let the games begin!"

**End of Chapter**

First chapter of Etunaz! Hope you all like it! You all have no idea how hard this was to start. I made four scraped versions of this chapter before making this one! One started all the way to after Mimi's memory-trip with Horor's hand.

As you can all pribably tell at this point, I am dragging even more characters and universes into the wonderful mess that is Bleedmen's Grim Tales. And the only OCs will be children of other characters and even some of those will be non-OC characters- and the two introduced right now, General Doom and Shadow Queen, are not OCs. Many veiwers have probably guessed who Doom is. Or not, but you'll all find out next chapter.

And yes, I brought the Grinch of all people into this. Blame the movie Grinch Night for that- full movie is on youtube if anyone is curious. My version of the Grinch is mostly based upon that Grinch, hence the magic, but with a bit of the charm/wit/personality of the 'Jim Carrey' version. Obviously, him and Jack don't get along too well. Also, I don't know what the chant means, it was in Grinch Night.

Finally, the main thing that has changed things from the canon process, the little voice in Junior's head. Not much to say yet, but this little guy will play a big part in the story. So start guessing! And no, that thing is not what allowed Junior to stop the Nergal-Beast. He was just able to buy the others some time now that he was awake. And if he seems a bit different from canon, he's just had a few extra minutes to get his wits about him, instead of just being woken up by being dropped in a blizzard while being able to feel for the first time

Before anyone asks, I will explain ab it about the odd words in this story, like the title. They are Proto-germanic words. From Wikipedia- "a unattested, reconstructed proto-language of all the Germanic languages." They're from around 1200 BC, supposedly. I found the word 'Etunaz', looked up a few more, and took a liking to the words. I'm getting them off of wikitionary and sometimes alter them a little to use only regular letters- AKA I'm butchering the words a little when needed. Some of them are fairly obvious, like Angiluz is Angel. These will only be used regularly by a handful or two worth of characters. They'll eventually be explained/defined.

Long AN this time. Well, I'll close this off with the QtP. R&R folks!

**Questions to Ponder:**What other benigs and places will appear in the UnderRealm?Who is General Doom? Who is Shadow Queen? What is their goal/goals? Who is 'His Darkship' and why would he be displeased with 'what' woke? What horn are the Queen and General talking about? Why do they hate Mandy? What was/is Fallana Etunaz? Just what is that thing that woke Junior up? What does it want? What were the noises Junior heard? What is Nergal Senior worried about exactly? What did the bite do to the Nergal Beast? Why is the Grinch in Halloween Town at all? How does he know everyone and why doesn't Jack like him? How can he be of help? What was the UnderWar? How will the General, the Grinch, and Junior's mystery voice change things from canon?

PS You can all take any guesses at what the Proto-Germanic words mean. Their meanings aren't very important to the plot, so I won't try and hide them.


End file.
